


Like a Riddle

by Bandicoot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 90 percent porn 10 percent fluff, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Edward Nygma, Desk Sex, Ed's a hoe, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Jim's mentioned, M/M, No Man's Land, Rough Sex, Safewords, Season/Series 05, Teasing, Top Oswald Cobblepot, sequel to 'Am I Your Dog or Just a Fantasy?' but can be read alone, set around 5x07 where Ed's hair is longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandicoot/pseuds/Bandicoot
Summary: “You know as well as I that I am a man of planning. Always three steps ahead. Now...” Oswald puts his hands on each of Edward's arms, making downward strokes. Edward is not sure if Oswald is trying to ease him, or torment him. “I know you like details, but, the key to any good plan is to never reveal one's intentions.”
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started this back in 2019, kinda abandoned it, until now. Can be read as a sequel to [Am I Your Dog, or Just a Fantasy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844446), or not.
> 
> Feelings have been discussed in the previous fic.
> 
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis on words during dialogue.

As they kissed, Oswald walked Edward backwards until his hip collided with Oswald's desk. Edward fumbled with his hands, not sure what to do as Oswald trapped him there, wanting to get inevitably closer. As they parted, Edward felt Oswald's lips graze his neck with impossible softness, laced with a hint of danger. Edward finds this exhilarating.

“Get on the desk.”

Edward did not need to be told twice, seating himself up onto the edge of the marble furniture. Fingers suddenly clasp around his, pushing them down towards the top of desk. His legs are being spread as this happens, Oswald settling between them so they can be face to face due to their height differences, until Edward is laying on his back. Oswald attacks Edward's inviting neck with his lips first, baring his teeth against the skin, displaying his dominance that got both of their blood pumping. It was also a sign on uncertainty for Edward, not knowing what Oswald would do, and when. He was giving himself up willingly, and Oswald would relish the fact that he knew he was going to make Edward fall apart.

Oswald starts to lick at Edward's throat now, earning him a delightful moan. He moves his legs closer in-between Edward's own, grinding obscenely at Edward's own arousal, Oswald's hands now favouring Edward's legs, pushing them wider apart.

“Oh~.”

Oswald's ears go dry with the sudden thirst to hear more noises like that from Edward. Well, they had only just started. Oswald removes his right hand from Edward's leg, his fingers now brushing against Edward's waistband. He dipped the tip of his index finger into Edward's trousers, hooking at the elastic, before removing the finger, causing the elastic to slap back against Edward's skin, causing him to gasp.

“You're a bastard, Oswald.”

Oswald smirks darkly, a thrill spreading throughout his body, causing the hairs on his arms to tingle.

“Oh Ed~ You haven't witnessed anything...”

Those creeping fingers dip beneath Edward's clothing once more, but this time, Oswald finds the skin just beneath Edward's underwear, and waits.

“Yet!”

As he says that, he shoves his whole hand inside, cupping Edward at lightning speed, and mercilessly rubbing Edward's hardened member. A bastard indeed.

Edward releases a hoarse gasp, back arching, as his hips spasms.

“Oh my GOD! O- Oswald...”

Edward's uses both hands to seize the front of Oswald's jacket, yanking him forward, trying to maintain some form of control as he forced his intense stare into Oswald's eyes. A mistake, as Oswald takes their closeness as an opportunity to bite his ear. 

Edward cries out, his hold on Oswald now non-existent as he braces himself against the marble as he is continuously attacked by the pleasures Oswald is giving him, teeth now sucking on his sensitive lobe.

“So,” Oswald says as he lets go of the lobe, but still remaining hot in Edward's ear, “you've decided to behave have you?” The hand still occupying Edward's leg leaves, now favouring the neck, wrapping his fingers around it as he gives it a quick squeeze. “Good boy.”

The hand inside Edward's underwear is also removed, as well as Oswald's entire body from Edward's vicinity, spinning around unnecessarily dramatic. Very Penguin-like. He takes a moment to walk behind his desk, fishing a bottle of oil from out a draw, before returning to show Edward the bottle.

“Just so we're clear, you're sure you want to do this? While I admit that was enjoyable, we can stop any time, Ed. Don't feel like you owe me or anything, because I am not about taking advantage... unless it's consensual,” he says, giving Edward a cheeky wink.

“Oswald? Come here a second?”

The second Oswald is close enough, Edward's hands launch at his face, grasping his cheeks in a flurry as he smashes their lips together in a quick kiss that barely feels like a kiss at all.

“Oswald... tell me what you'd like to do to me, how you want me to feel, the things you'll say. I want your dirty words and touches. What is your plan with me, Mr. Penguin?”

Oswald blushes at not only Edward's words, but that title. He had no heard Edward say that for a long time. He could get use to Edward calling him that more often. He leans in, their noses touching.

“No.”

“No? What do you mean n-?”

“Riddler~”

How obscene. Oswald, the one man that can bring forth Edward's ego, only to contain it for himself.

“W-whut?”

Oswald backs up, taking in the sight of a slightly dishevelled Edward.

“You know as well as I that I am a man of planning. Always three steps ahead. Now...” Oswald puts his hands on each of Edward's arms, making downward strokes. Edward is not sure if Oswald is trying to ease him, or torment him. “I know you like details, but, the key to any good plan is to never reveal one's intentions.”

Edward's eyes darken, partially in resentment, but mostly because there is a mutual understanding between them, as well as a thrill. Edward knows as well as Oswald that if you play to win, you have to keep people guessing. Much like a riddle, and Edward loved to know the answers to a good riddle. The two men are worlds apart, yet constantly colliding with each other in such a dangerous orbit that it is a wonder the universe has not exploded yet.

“Like a riddle?” Edward asks, failing to keep his excitement down, but did he care, honestly?

“Like a riddle.” Oswald's lips on his are extraordinarily delicate to the point where it is absolutely filthy in Edward's mind. He loses himself to the soft sensation that Oswald showers him with. Every microsecond pricking at his nerves, looking for the tiniest crack that might just make Edward fall apart. They had barely begun.

Edward cannot say he is displeased when the lips leave him, because he is unable to right now. He needs something to happen, something wild and unexpected.

“Anything I should be aware of? Anything you'd object to? I don't want to find out half way through that you don't like something.” Oswald asks, his voice growing more concerned with each word. His eyes too.

It never even occurred to Edward. He is however amazed how versatile Oswald's emotions are.

“No... I'm fine with whatever.”

“You sure? A safeword at least.”

“A safeword is fine, but I doubt we'll need it.”

Oswald's ears can scarcely believe it, edged with a new shyness, though his eyes darken.

“And why is that, Ed?”

A moment goes by, the air filled with nothing but anticipation and unsure words. Until Edward finally speaks up.

“Because... you're The Penguin, and I have yet to see him at his worst.”

Oswald spots a twinkle in Edward's eye, and he imagines Edward can see it in his own eyes.

He roughly grabs hold of Edward's shirt, yanking him forward. He will give Edward what he wants, as much as he himself wants this. His nails scratch at the fabric, knuckles tightening around too much green, discomfort making its presence known, but for the most part, ignored. His lips graze Edward's, teeth baring, hissing into equally feral molars.

“You have a safeword, or you want me to choose?” he asks.

“How about Jim Gordon?” Edward chuckles. “I'm sure he's just the thing to kill the mood, wouldn't you say? Just another reason to hate him.”

Does Edward even know what he is saying? Oswald looks at him, dumbfounded at the thought process Edward took to get there, or lack of.

“Edward... do you realize what you've just said? That's a terrible safeword! I may... somewhat dislike the man, but he will NOT be in any way present when it's just the two of us! Besides...”

Edward yelps when his trousers are yanked down to his ankles. The air hitting the hairs on his legs is cold, subconsciously attempting to bring his legs together to reserve heat, if not for the fact that Oswald shoves him back down onto the desk, making his presence known. Oswald is The Penguin, and that is all Edward needs to know. There is only Penguin. Edward feels two palms slap at his thighs.

“... the only name I want you shouting... is mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like... 90% porn, 10% fluff. XD
> 
> Rough sex ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter pleases people. Looking back at chapter 1, it could've been better. This chapter, I spent a lot of time editing it, changing how things were written to make it more appealing.
> 
> Consider leaving a comment, I'd love to hear your feedback and any advice for improvement. :)

“The safeword is Topaz. Any objections?”

“No.”

Edward's eyes remain transfixed on the glass décor that particularly decorates the ceiling. It has his full attention. Well, almost. His mind screams to do otherwise, to follow Oswald's movement, but as Oswald had said, this game was like a riddle, and riddles had to be broken apart piece by piece, discovering where the answer lay by the end of it. Edward wondered what Oswald would find at the end of it. The door at the end of a maze.

Said lustful maze currently snares Edward's mind and heart, each corridor oozing with nothing but Oswald, its mirrors depicting different versions of the man throughout the years. Edward desperately seeks to find the exit out of this madness, fighting the desire to stay. Or is it fight the desire to leave? He splits in two just thinking about it.

He reforms himself, the war under his skin gradually ceasing fire at the realization that this is not what is important. What is important is that he allows this to happen, and he intends to. He promised Oswald, not to say Oswald would take what he wants, God forbid. The man was a monster sometimes, but he had morals, some anyway, but Edward wants this too. Questions taunt him is all, just as much as they give him pleasure.

Speaking of...

The palms on his thighs gradually feel out the skin underneath them, each digit spread as if this is a piano session, knowledge unknown which keys to press to emit the best music. Feather-light touches tickle at Edward's skin, as they swim their way to his hips, causing an involuntary jolt.

It is pure sin.

Against his better nature, Oswald stops teasing, for now. He knows himself not to be a patient man and falls prey himself to the wrapped package before him that is Edward's underwear. With his hands still resting of Edward's hips, he hooks both thumbs beneath the fabric, and pulls down, his hands following the descent towards where Edward's legs stop and ankles begin. He watches with intent as the clothing concealing Edward's hard member is removed, watching it spring out of the elastic that caged it. Free now, Oswald being the one who owns the imaginary key to its treasure.

Edward's shirt has to go too, each button being a task, but eventually winning, surprising himself that it still remains intact, disposing of it somewhere to the side of the room.

“Feet up.”

Trousers next. He rips them off, along with the underwear, socks, and shoes, probably joining the shirt. Not that Oswald cares to, because Edward is laid bare before him like a feast, and he intends to gorge on his fill tonight. He realizes that he is still fully clothed, and begins to strip too, kicking out of his lower clothing, shedding himself of his own shirt.  


He grabs the bottle still sitting at the side, pouring its contents onto his fingers, coating his hands in its substance with delicate rubbing. The bottle is used a second time, coating his fingers further for a sufficient amount. Satisfied, he eases his index finger inside Edward's hole, receiving a slight hiss by its presence, but not one of discomfort, just different. Oswald adds a second, crooking his fingers, making Edward squirm, then a third.

He then slicks himself with enough oil, before grabbing under Edward's knees, spreading the legs as far as they will go. He settles between the offered prize before him, getting as close as his body will allow him, lining himself up with Edward's entrance. A soft kiss is applied to Edward's lips before all of this is about to go down.

“You ready?”

“More than ever,” Edward swallows anxiously.

Oswald manhandles himself, guiding his way towards the desired destination. His tip touches Edward's skin, causing Edward to involuntarily flinch. He appears scared, hesitant even, but Oswald waits, watching for a sign of backing out. There is none, and instead, Edward nods, blowing out a puff of air as he braces himself. Oswald eases in slowly, the skin stretching as it welcomes Oswald's slick member. The gasps that escape both of them cannot be halted, nor was there any intention of trying. This was real and an intimate moment between just them. No masks were allowed here. He allows Edward to adjust to the feeling of being filled, watching his face, waiting for him to come to terms with the foreign object.

“You good?” Oswald asks.

“A moment... please,” Edward gasps.

So he does. Oswald intends to give Edward The Penguin's wrath, but only when Edward is ready. When they are both ready. He wagers this is Edward's first time with a man. First time with anyone for himself, not that it particularly bothered him, not until his feelings for Edward had hit a growth spurt. The days of hurting him in any shape or form, lie in the past, and he believes the same applies to Edward too. They are in a different place now. He watches the man beneath him look at him which such endearment that Oswald's facade nearly breaks.

“You can move,” Edward confirms, saving Oswald from the silence.

Oswald pulls out slightly, slowly, before entering again, repeating the action a few times until a flow presents itself to him, a steady pace both are comfortable with.

“Wow... Edward, you feel divine,” Oswald gasps.

Creases form at his eyebrows and forehead, squished lines of focus at the task at hand, his attention totally absorbed. He cannot afford to be distracted, not that he thinks anything could, he is almost certain on that fact, but an unknown presence in his mind is telling him not to fuck this up. This is about making Edward feel good. To make himself feel good, and God does it ever, feeling himself be swallowed up in the wetness as he makes love to Edward.

Edward own eyebrows spell contentment to Oswald. Relaxed. Fulfilled. Cherished. Whole. His squirming fingers trying to grab at the desk like an invisible bed sheet he knows is not there, but his body aches for it all the same. Oswald dips his head further, his feathery hairdo dusting Edward's cheek, as he lays soft kisses on Edward's neck. Irresistible moans fill the space between them, most coming from Edward, many of them being swallowed up as Oswald kisses him senseless, the trapped air in Edward's mouth forced through his nose.

Oswald hears a deeply satisfying sigh from Edward's lips, almost on the verge of a giggle. Very cute, but they both know it is not to last. Feet dipped in the caressing waters of a river, but they both came here to ride waves. Oswald was growing somewhat impatient anyway, eager to make Edward fall apart. He brings Edward's legs together, seemingly closing them up.

“Oswald, wh-uuuAT!?”

Bewilderment latches onto Edward at the new position he is in. Oswald has Edward's legs in the air, leaning over him, chest flush against his legs, allowing them to be pushed back in on himself as if he is on his way to bending in half. Oswald's face sits between his airborne feet, his hands resting on each side of Edward's hips, guiding. This gave Oswald better access to really violent him, and wastes no time in doing so, when Edward feels the first few thrusts.

“Aah! Oh my God... Oswald~.”

Oswald fills him deep, dick bouncing on top of him, slamming into him like a wild animal, and Edward accepts it, all of it, engulfing as much of the length possible, throbbing and wet, breaching his inner walls with obscene slaps with each invasion, its tip plunging its way forward to hit that sweet spot that has Edward's entire body rocking with desire.

“Oh- Oh my.... oh my! Nnnnngh!”

Edward covers his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to muffle his moans as to not embarrass his own ears. The hand is forcibly snatched up however, pinning the offending limb to the desk.

“Ah ah ah, no. You torment me with that voices of yours all the time. You never want to shut up. So...”

Oswald pulls out almost all the ways, slowly.

“Why.”

He lets the word drag out, emphasizing it too by grinding his hips forward, slow, but agonizingly and unashamedly deep, pressing up against Edward. He remains there just for one second, enough for Edward's breathy moan to blow against his face, before almost pulling out again. How lewd.

“Stop.” His hips demonstrate further, building, his voice rising to a dark rumble. The lightning before the thunder.

“Now!?” He snaps forward, primal, eyes coated with an invisible sheet of red glass. More. More!

Edward mewls obediently at Oswald's touch, his body subdued for him only. His heart flutters against his chest, trying to get closer to Oswald. His wings snap dead when Oswald bites at an offering earlobe, causing him to whine.

“Oh fuck... oh fuck me Oswald, fuckmefuckmedosom-mmmmph!”

Oswald kisses him passionately, his tongue licking the insides of Edward's mouth, feeling the trapped moan that is trying to escape. But Oswald continues to kiss him, driving Edward crazy as both ends of his body are being violated by this man. Oswald can still hear that moan within Edward's mouth, desperate to get out. He lets up eventually, on the receiving end of Edward's gasps, filling the room with his voice as he curses at the walls, and indirectly at Oswald himself. Oswald gladly delights in that fact, wearing it like a gold sticker.

“You're beautiful Edward, did you know that?” Oswald compliments. “Like a star in the night sky.”

“M-most stars are dead, Oswald...” Edward begins to ramble, grunting between some of the words. Trust Edward to bring up scientific facts in the middle of a sex session. “Wh-what we're seeing- oh my God, has already happened. It takes yea-”

“Shut up Edward,” Oswald rasps. He tries to come off as more annoyed than he already is, but a part of him indulges in Edward's strangeness, and never-ending mind. The fact that Edward can even speak so coherently is a problem.

“Okay,” he laughs.

He got a bite on the neck for that.

“I'm sorry, what was that?” Oswald threatens as Edward rides out his wailing.

“Sorry!”

“'Sorry' what!?” Oswald spits, lips brimming with poison.

Edward feels Penguin's aura via the hot breath hit his face, like he is about to be devoured.

“'m sorry, Mr. Penguin!”

The words clench at Oswald's heart, restricting it with love. His erection feels the effects too. He is not one to start correcting his lack of modesty, gladly basking in Edward's voice like a warm blanket, wearing it openly for all to see, Edward included.

“You know, Edward... we're gonna have to do something about this h-”

Wait.

“What?” Edward gasps, barely knowing where he is at this point.

Oh. Oh yes.

Oswald pulls out completely this time, but barely giving Edward enough time to be disappointed as he spins him around and bends him over the desk with a strong hand.

“O- Oswald, wha-?”

A handful of his hair is yanked back, pulling him up, forcing his back to arch, keeping him held there. His arse sticks out invitingly as he is re-entered from behind this time, balls violently slapping against his cheeks in a relentless pounding.

“Ohhhh! Oh my God... Oh dear...”

Oswald's other hand snakes its way across Edward's chest until it reaches his neck, fingers grasping lightly, but adding no pressure, trapping Edward in a passionate embrace.

Edward is powerless against Oswald who had complete control over him, dominated into submission as Oswald continues to ravish him with overwhelming sensation. Ragged hot breath coats his left shoulder and just near his neck, some of it straying away to tickle at the bottom of his ear. Edward wonders if he might die.

“Ozzie... Oh my... Mmmm, yes! Yes! Please...”

The hair in Oswald's grasp is re-tightened, fingers forming around the locks to get a good grasp of the locks, adjusting the angle of Edward's neck slightly so he can whisper in his ear. The erotic display in his hips cease, his dormant hand on Edward's neck now palming at the pulse resonating there, feeling what Edward feels.

“My name, Edward... Say my name.”

“Please... Mr. Penguin.”

“Please what, Edward?” he hisses.

Oswald feels Edward brace himself in the swallow of his Adam's Apple beneath Oswald's palm.

“Wreck me.”

Oswald adjusts Edward's neck enough that he is able to kiss him, resuming his raw, unfiltered pleasure below, feeding off the kiss Edward returns to him, starving. They are both starving, have been for so long, making up for lost time by speaking to each other with no words.

Edward breaks away first, partially at the strain his neck, but mostly because he feels the ending drawing close. Exhaustion is beginning to take over. He is thankful his hands reach the desk, his desire to rest himself somewhat, feeling as if the floor will take him if he ignores to.

Oswald notices the subtleness, deciding to lay Edward on his stomach, or rather, push him into it, hand still grasping his hair, the other hand now settled on one side of Edward's hips. But it is not enough, freeing his fingers of Edward's hair to grasp the other side of the hip, pushing into Edward as Oswald guides Edward's hips towards himself, meeting the thrusts.

“Mr. Penguin, I- I can't for much longer. Hold me, please.”

Penguins were also cuddly creatures.

Oswald's chest meets Edward's back like they are trying to blend together. His sexual ramming slows considerably, his hands leaving Edward's hips to favour the back of Edward's hands in a loving embrace, his chin resting on a nude shoulder in a moment of quiet intimacy.

“Edward... my dear Edward... You've been so, so good. I love you. Come darling, come for me, won't you?” he whispers, voice of the sweetest honey, words incapable of lying.

For Edward, it is all he needs. 

Oswald smooths his fingertips against Edward's, tender strokes as Edward loses himself in a wave of pleasure.

Oswald swears wings had sprouted at the oddly angelic display of release, finding himself following suite shortly after, still buried inside his lover. Carefully pulling out, Edward breathes out something along the lines of a gasp and grunt, Oswald not investing too much in the minute detail, only that Edward is in need of some dire comfort. Oswald is only too happy to oblige, his chest joining Edward's back in a pile of sweat and first times, both heaving contently.

“I love you Oswald.”


End file.
